Las reglas de Akatsuki
by ARND
Summary: una pequeña traduccion...R&R "Pein nota las adiciones que algunos de los miembros hicieron"


Este es una traducción de ingles la autora original es **Secret Sheik**

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco el fic, solo la traducción (si ya lo se tengo poca imaginación propia jeje) disfrútenlo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LAS REGLAS DE AKATSUKI**

El caminaba enfrente de una pizarra en la cual colgaban las reglas del akatsuki, pero ese dia los ojos de Pein se detuvieron a mirarla. Frunció el ceño al notar las adiciones en diferentes colores que habían miro en cada una de ellas.

**1. No matar a los demás miembros de akatsuki. **_Excepto a Kakuzu_, que estaba escrito con la pulcra letra naranja de Pein. _Ha!!! como si pudieran matarlo, _escrito justo a la par en letra de Hidan.

**2. No deserción. **_Eso se refiere también a ti Orochimaru, _escrito en la elegante caligrafía roja de Sasori. Después de la deserción de Orochimaru, esta había sido tachada por la letra naranja.

**3. Deben vestir el uniforme todo el tiempo en misiones.**_ Hidan no necesita usar camiseta,_ escrito en rosa otra vez. Pein frunció más el ceño, ¿cuando hizo esa excepción? Estaba tan concentrado que casi no se fija en la pequeña letra rosa otra vez. _Tampoco Konan…_Ahora si estaba enojado.

**4. Siempre usen los anillos y nunca los pierdan. **_Eso se refiere también a ti orochimaru,_ escrito en la elegante letra roja._Y no se lleven los anillos o estarán muertos, _escrito justo al lado en la pesada letra morada de Kakuzu.

**5. Zetsu no puede traer su comida al escondite.**_ Especialmente si son tiburones,_ esto escrito en la fea y poco estilizada letra azul de Kisame.

**6. No involucrarse con otros miembros. **_Especialmente Orochimaru, _escrito en letra roja pero de Itachi, _Y tampoco con Konan,_ justo al lado, en la elegante letra celeste de Konan,_ Y eso va para ti también Líder-sama..._ escrito en letra rosa justo abajo. La expresión de Pein cambio a una de enojo.

**7. Todos hacen las tareas domesticas.**_ Tobi hace todas las tareas,_ escrito en la larga letra amarilla de Deidara.

**8. Si tienen que morir almenos háganlo con dignidad. **Las reglas originalmente estaban escritas en naranja, pero estas demás las habían agregado los demás miembros. Esta regla fue escrita especialmente por Kakuzu. _Cortar mi cabeza cada cinco malditos minutos NO cuenta como dignidad, _escrito justo al lado en letra rosa.

**9. No volar el escondite en mil pedazos. **Sasori había escrito esta regla con letra larga y grande haciendo que se notara._ Con eso se refiere a ti Deidara, _esto estaba escrito en la letra de Itachi.

**10. NO comer pescado cerca de Kisame. **Esta la había escrito Kisame con feo letra azul y con la palabra NO subrayada con la letra roja de Itachi.

**11. Zetsu-sempai no será regado. **Esto escrito en letra naranja, pero no la elegante y estilizada de Pein sino una fea e inmadura…Tobi. Al lado escrito en letra dura y negra decía: _O los matare a todos, _al lado de eso en clara letra blanca _No lo dice enserio._

En lo último de la lista la elegante y celeste letra de Konan decía:

**12. Akatsuki no es un servicio de citas. **Justo debajo de esta regla decía en letra pequeña y rosa _ESPECIALMENTE A TI LIDER-SAMA…_

Pein frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la regla numero 6. Justo cuando iba a volver a leerla Konan entro por la puerta. El miro la regla numero 6 y en ese momento Konan leyó la pequeña letra rosa y saco un pequeño marcador celeste, tacho el rosa y escribió _Pein es una excepción a esta regla. _Pein la miro preguntándose en que estaría pensando, Konan con una pequeña sonrisa enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco ligeramente a sus labios sonriendo ante su expresión, aunque no era muy distinta de lo normal, pero aun así logro ver como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa. El paso su mano por su cintura atrayéndola hacia sus labios de nuevo. Esta seria una regla que rompería a menudo.

Reviews… comentarios, insultos, rosas, tomatazos lo que sea por favor…. No solo me beneficiaran ami sino también a la autora original (poca creatividad ya lo se!! ¬¬*)


End file.
